


Cartografia das Hinterlands

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nós estamos <i>fazendo</i> o mapa, ele não vai nos ajudar a ficar menos perdidas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartografia das Hinterlands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hinterlands Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096597) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #029 - map (mapa)

“Nós estamos perdidas,” Sera disse pela quinta vez.

“Nós não estamos perdidas, nós temos um mapa,” Malika replicou, balançando esse mapa no rosto de Sera, ou ao menos tão próximo quanto conseguia chegar enquanto ambas estavam caminhando.

“Nós estamos _fazendo_ o mapa, ele não vai nos ajudar a ficar menos perdidas.”

Sera tinha razão, mas Malika não ia dizer isso. Estavam mapeando a região, e só cerca de metade do mapa estava completo. As Hinterlands eram absurdamente grandes, e apesar de a Inquisição ter completado muitas missões ali, ainda tinham muita terra para cobrir.

“Lace disse que tinha um bom lugar para um acampamento em algum lugar por aqui, só precisamos encontrar ele e o marcar no mapa para as tropas saberem para onde ir.”

“Nós nem sabemos onde nós estamos no mapa!”

“É claro que sabemos! Nós estamos bem aqui,” Malika disse, apontando para um lugar no mapa.

Sera olhou para o mapa, então olhou em volta, e finalmente olhou para o mapa de novo. “Você sabe que está apontando para um rio, né?” Não estava nem perto da água, não tinha visto água por horas.

Malika suspirou. “Tudo bem, talvez eu não tenha bem certeza de onde estávamos. Mas sei que estamos perto. Precisamos estar, ficamos o dia inteiro caminhando!”

“Espera um pouco!” Sera gritou, correndo na direção de uma árvore com uma flecha fincada. Ela tinha a faca que tinha pego de Malika, e a usou para marcar a flecha.

“O que você está fazendo?” Malika perguntou, notando que não era a primeira vez que Sera fazia isso.

“Só marcando quantas vezes passamos por essa árvore. Mais uma e vou ter que pegar outra flecha, essa aqui está quase cheia.”

Malika parou, analisando seu mapa uma última vez, e suspirou. Essa era uma causa perdida se já tinha visto uma antes. Teriam que voltar, talvez com Cassandra ou the Iron Bull, já que tinha escolhido Sera pela companhia, não por suas habilidades cartográficas.

“Você sabe o que mais, você está certa. Vocês estamos perdidas e vamos morrer aqui. Ao menos ainda temos uma à outra,” Malika disse dramaticamente.

Sera lhe deu a risada nasal que estava esperando. “Talvez nós possamos acampar aqui e esperar que a Lace venha como uma heroína para nos salvar?”

Malika fingiu estar magoada. “O que é essa traição? Achei que _eu_ fosse sua heroína,” ela não podia manter o rosto sério por muito tempo, e começou a rir antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

“Tudo bem, então você me salva,” Sera disse, pulando nas costas de Malika.

“Ouch, você é pesada, ela reclamou, mas começou a correr carregando Sera na garupa.

“Você não estava reclamando ontem. E você é mais pesada do que eu.”

“Mas você tem as pernas mais longas.”

“E você adora ficar entre elas.”

“Mas normalmente com menos roupas.”

Malika estava correndo sem destino, e ambas estavam rindo. Nenhuma delas estava preocupada demais por estarem perdidas, já que sabiam que podiam ser facilmente resgatadas. Claro, teriam que ouvir um sermão sobre serem mais responsáveis e completarem suas missões, mas esse era um problema do seu eu do futuro.

Depois de alguns momentos, Malika parou próxima de algumas pedras, encontrando uma passagem semiescondida que não tinha notado antes. Largou Sera para que pudessem investigar.

“Não acredito nisso, honeytongue, nós conseguimos!” Sera disse, não se importando em esconder sua surpresa.

“Bem, não precisa soar tão surpresa,” Malika reclamou, apesar de não se importar.

“Hora de chamar o resgate?”

Malika pegou o trompete preso no seu cinto. Não queria desistir e pedir por ajuda antes, mas agora podiam fingir que sua intenção era só chamar as tropas e arrumar o acampamento enquanto elas continuavam explorando.

Enquanto estavam esperando, Sera começou a andar pelo campo, encontrando uma caverna. “O que você acha que tem por aqui?”

Malika deu de ombros. “Podemos dar uma olhada, eles vão demorar um pouquinho para chegar.”

Quando Lace Haring chegou ao lugar de onde imaginava que o sinal de Malika tinha se originado, não pode encontrar a Inquisidora ou Sera em lugar nenhum, então presumiu que ainda estavam explorando e instruiu as tropas a começarem a montar o acampamento. Mal tinham começado quando ouviram gritos frenéticos.

“Dragão! Dragão! Corre!” gritaram Malika e Sera, correndo na direção do acampamento com suas roupas pegando fogo.

Malika se atirou no chão perto dos pés de Lace. “Oi, Lace. Encontramos um dragão, a gente deveria colocar isso no mapa? O Bull vai querer que a gente espere ele para lutar, tenho certeza.”


End file.
